zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Boss
A boss is a special kind of enemy that appears at the end of a dungeon. Bosses are intended to be more challenging than normal enemies, and, with the exception of the first few games in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series, they often require the use of a particular item acquired earlier in the dungeon to be defeated. Final bosses are usually the main antagonists of the games, though they are not always fought within a dungeon. Below is a list of bosses that appear throughout the series. The Legend of Zelda * Aquamentus * Dodongo * Manhandla * Gleeok * Digdogger * Gohma * Gannon Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * Horsehead * Helmethead * Rebonack * Carock * Gooma * Barba * Thunderbird * Dark Link The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * Armos Knights * Lanmolas * Moldorm * Agahnim * Helmasaur King * Arrghus * Mothula * Blind * Kholdstare * Vitreous * Trinexx * Ganon * Dark Links (GBA only) The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening * Moldorm * Genie * Slime Eyes * Angler Fish * Slime Eel * Façade * Evil Eagle * Hot Head * Nightmare * Giant Hardhat Beetle (DX only) The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Queen Gohma * King Dodongo * Barinade * Phantom Ganon * Volvagia * Morpha * Bongo Bongo * Twinrova * Ganondorf * Ganon The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * Odolwa * Goht * Gyorg * Twinmold * Majora ** Majora's Mask ** Majora's Incarnation ** Majora's Wrath The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages * Pumpkin Head * Head Thwomp * Shadow Hag * Eyesoar * Smog * Octogon * Plasmarine * Ramrock * Veran * Twinrova (secret boss) * Ganon (secret boss) The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons * Aquamentus * Dodongo * Mothula * Gohma * Digdogger * Manhandla * Gleeok * Medusa Head * General Onox * Dark Dragon * Twinrova (secret boss) * Ganon (secret boss) The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords * Deguchitato * Derazoru * Gouen * Vaati The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * Gohma * Kalle Demos * Gohdan * Helmaroc King * Jalhalla * Molgera * Puppet Ganon * Ganondorf The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures * Phantom Ganon * Stone Arrghus * Helmaroc King * Jalhalla * Dodongo * Dagtail * Frostare * Big Dodongo * Vaati * Ganon The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap * Big Green ChuChu * Gleerok * Mazaal * Big Octorok * Gyorg Pair * Vaati ** Vaati Reborn ** Vaati Transfigured ** Vaati's Wrath The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Diababa * Fyrus * Morpheel * Stallord * Blizzeta * Armogohma * Argorok * Zant * Possessed Zelda * Ganon * Horseback Ganondorf * Ganondorf The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass * Blaaz * Cyclok * Crayk * Diabolical Cubus Sisters * Dongorongo * Gleeok * Eox * Bellum * Ghost Ship * Bellumbeck The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks * Stagnox * Fraaz * Phytops * Cragma * Byrne * Skeldritch * Demon Train * Chancellor Cole * Malladus The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * Ghirahim * Scaldera * Moldarach * The Imprisoned * Koloktos * Tentalus * Bilocyte * Demise Non-canonical games Link's Crossbow Training * Darknut * Stallord Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland * Beetle Lord Death Bug * Captain Stalfos * Bana Bana * Beetle King Death Bug * Dora Dora * Uncle Rupee See also * Mini-boss * List of enemies * List of enemies by name es:Jefe Category:Lists *